Katherine Votjka
Katherine Votjka was a quasi-suspect in Cut me off your Life (Case #28 of Grimsdale). She later appeared as a suspect in the murder investigation of Anton Votjka in Super Bowl (Case #29 of Grimsdale), before killing Charles Rayman in A Gut Feeling (Case #30 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Cut me off your Life After arresting Clive, and helping Vicky, a beautiful Slovak girl, Katherine Votjka, came to the station. The team spoke to the girl, who told them that Joe Warren have decided to invite them into attended the election party, which will happen after 5 months, as special guests, where they’d sit in the front row. Super Bowel While Diego and Hamilton were observing the dead body they found, Katherine who was walking past them, decided to see what they were staring at, where she recognized the dead man, and identified him as Anton. The duo decided to talk to her, to know her relationship with the victim, where she started crying and revealed that he was, her brother. She then led the team to his apartment, so they’d investigate it. The duo spoke to her again, after learning that she and the victim despised each other, and that he is trying to get along with her. Katherine revealed that her brother have tormented her, ever since she was a baby, and that after her parents died, they went to live with their uncle, who went in any business trips, and instead of taking care of her, Anton would go out with his friends. She was grateful when he turned 21 and decided to leave the house, and that once uncle died she had to live with Anton, would although appeared much kinder, she still couldn’t forgive him, for being an asshole to her in the past, and when she had the chance to she moved out. She them revealed that today he tried to get along with her, but she pushed him back, but now after her death, she regrets the fact she never forgave him. A Gut Feeling Katherine was spoken to about the murder, after the duo found her planner in the election podium. She informed the team she heard about the murder, from witnesses, and felt pity for the victim’s death. Hyrum later on, came up to Hamilton and Hamida, telling them that Katherine’s been shot at the blue party offices. The duo took her to the hospital, and asked her if she saw the person who shot her, where she claimed she didn’t see who shot her. Katherine was revealed to be guilty at the climax of the investigation, When the duo came to arrest her, she didn’t deny it, and just pointed out how she underestimated them. Hamida asked her whether she did it for the Anoterous, where Katherine laughed, and claimed how she and her friends are way stronger than the Anoterous, and that they told her to kill Charles, in order to humiliate The Anoterous, and show them that they are a bigger threat, than they once thought. She further explained, that it was one of her friends who shot her, on her arm, in order to make her seem less suspicious to the police. The duo asked Katherine, who are these friends of hers, where she told them the time of questioning is over. Judge Powell sentenced her to life in prison, with no parole. Diego and Hamilton went to talk to Rozetta, where she told them, that she figured out what Charles’ secret is. She then explained, that during a meeting about whether they should trust Mia and Hamilton to investigate about The Anoterous, Charles warned them, that his spies suspect that there is a greater threat than an Anoterous. Charles didn’t have proof of it, so he didn’t explain things further, but Rozetta suspects the greater threat he was talking about, are Katherine’s friends. The duo then recalled that Charles asked Penelope to spy on Polly, and that when Hamilton and Mia asked Polly about the Anoterous, she said that she left the Anoterous for the “winning side”, which isn’t the police. After hearing this, Rozetta believed what she though, even more, and asked the duo to investigate the Election podium, for something belonging to Charles. After finding a notebook, they sent it to Yoyo, who said that Charles was suspecting about the existence of group of 15-25 year old Ex-Anoterous members, that are labelled as sworn enemies to the Anoterous. The duo then decided to speak to Katherine, to know the actual reason behind killing Charles, where she told them that she didn’t lie about her motive, she just left out some parts of it. The duo then spoke to Rozetta to tell her about the results. Case appearances *Cut me off your Life (Case #28 of Grimsdale). *Super Bowl (Case #29 of Grimsdale) *A Gut Feeling (Case #30 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery AVotjkaGrimsdale.jpeg|Anton Votjka, Katherine’s late brother